Void
by colourciel
Summary: The Russo siblings has been moving place to place to hide from the Dark Lord. Now they landed in a forest of nowhere somewhere in Paris, hoping no wizard or witch would find them. That is until they met a certain Slytherin.


_Chapter 1  
_

* * *

_Breathe, Alex_. She tried to control her erratic breathing. She was running for the past ten minutes straight without taking a break (as she usually does) but this was a life and death situation. No way in hell was she going to die in the musky forest she doesn't even know the name of it.

Alex closed her eyes, trying to listen to the nature for any signs of any enemy nearby. Earlier they were attacked by a group of Death Eaters and she somehow separated from her siblings. She didn't know for sure if she lost the one who'd been chasing her for a while, but—_snap!_

She swiftly moves to the side, with her wand ready in position. "_Stupefy!_" A bright scarlet shoots out and hit the Death Eater right on the chest.

"Over there! She's over there!"

"Kill her and the rest!"

Alex cursed silently. The curse she did signaled the other Death Eaters nearby of her location. She took off north, away from the enemies. They were closing in on her and she needed to find her brothers ASAP. She was wasting time and running away form the Death Eaters wasn't helping.

Making up her mind, she pulled out her other red wand with a translucent orb on the tip, she chanted, "_Surround my enemies, Roots Coerceo!_" She felt the earth move violently under her and watched as roots from the ground suddenly sprang up in the air and surrounded the Death Eaters in a big dome.

She smirked and impressed by her spell. It was good thing she started reading those books that Justin brings around. She cautiously approached the dome, hearing faint screaming on the other side. It was more panic shouting and it felt good to hear their screams. All those times they tormented her and her brothers, it was good to have payback.

"What the hell is this!?"

"I can't bloody apparate out of this shite hole!"

"None of our spells are working!"

"Are you trying to get us killed dumbass?!"

Alex smirked, good to know that their spells doesn't work on her dome. Justin had a theory, telling her the night before that British magic doesn't work on American magic. He didn't know why and it was good thing too. Or else, she would be in big trouble.

"Sorry guys, I need you to stay there for a while!" She said and shouts could be heard on the other side. Alex made a run for it, running far away from the dome and heading back to camp. Finding her brothers were her top priority and get away from this forest. There was no point in staying when there are bloody wizards trying to kill them.

Alex tried to contact her brothers by Wand Calls, but neither of them were picking up. Damn it! Did they put it on silent? She tried for her other options, and something clicked in her mind. She chanted, "_Please please, tell me now, is there something I should know, Duranium Duranius._" A picture frame appeared on her hand and showed a scene of Justin fighting a couple of Death Eaters. Then the scene switched to her little brother up in the tree fighting off two or three enemies off.

Then she opened another Wizard App on her wand and chose the WPS (Wizard Positioning System) option. A small screen pops out and two red dots blinked. Alex run off again, to the nearest red dot near her.

"They're near the freaking campsite? Did I really run that far from there?" Alex said irritated. Just freaking great. She stretched out her legs further, running faster than ever she did before.

The closer to the spot of the red dot was, the more of bright colours exchanging left and right. Spells were heard in her vicinity, she saw her older brother fighting off about three of them. Just as she was about to help him out, another Death Eater popped out of the bushes and shouted,

"_Volo Commeo!_"

Alex flew back hard against the tree and let out a groan. Frick, that one hurts like a porcupine on your ass. She swiftly switched wands and retaliated, "_Attero!_" A silvery mist shoots out and shot the wizard down to the floor. She gets up quickly as the other Death Eaters noticed her presence.

"_Abscido_!"

Alex barely missed the spell by an inch and her eyes followed the yellow mist rush by and cuts down the tree. She was slightly horrified by the aftermath and before the enemy could take another shot, she yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" The scarlet spell shoots out and hits the enemy dead square on the chest and fell.

She ran tree to tree, checking both sides before taking off. Moments later, she found Justin, just one tree away from her and hissed loudly, "Justin! Justin! We have to get out of here now!"

Justin fired a spell towards his attacker before replying back to his sister. "I know! Max is not too far from here." He quickly stood up, checking the other side for any more enemies. Then he gestures his sister to follow his lead quickly.

Justin walked in a fast pace in search for their brother. Anything could happen to their little brother right now. It wasn't that Max couldn't defend himself, but he was damn unpredictable with the spells he comes up with.

Alex showed the WPS to Justin as the red dot nearby blinking rapidly. They were close by.

"We shouldn't not separate like this."

"Well you were the one who decided to run off. I was about to transport us to a different location." The eldest Russo retorted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"No you weren't, you dork! You ran off first!"

"No! You did—!"

"Ahhhhh!"

The Russo gazed at one another as they recognize the voice. Max! Justin and Alex sprinted towards the source of the voice and using the WPS at the same time. Once their brother came into view, they saw a dark cloak looming over him,

In a frantic, Justin quickly pointed his finger up in the air and chanted, "_Articulus Caecus!_" The Death Eater began screaming his head off and staggered off from their brother until he tripped on the rock and fainted.

They quickly came by their brother's side for any signs of wounds as their little brother moaning in pain. The young Russo was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling in a scary speed and there was a big open wound on his stomach.

Alex gagged a little when her eyes fell on the gash and she swore she could see his guts. She slapped Justin on the shoulder. "Justin! Do something!" She wailed frantically, tears forming on the brim of her chocolate orbs. She'd never thought she would ever see little brother in this state ever. His blood was flowing slowly out of his body as Alex tried her best to cover the wound.

Meanwhile, Justin's mind was in turmoil. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His brother's wound was scaring him and his sister's shouts were distracting him. Quickly deciding on a spell, he said, "_Heal this gash and make my brother better!_" Alex removes her hand from the wound and together they watched if the gash would stitch, then realized his make-up spell didn't work.

"Justin!"

"I know. I know, just shut up for a second! I can't think." _Spells. Think Justin, an effective healing spell for this kind of wound_. His mind conjured up books he read over the years and one spell came to him. He took hold of his wand and pointed directly at the wound. "_Vulnera Sanentur._" The blood began to retract from the soil and back into the body. The wound quickly stitched up and the wound disappeared as if it never been there.

Before anything else happens to them, Justin places his hands on his siblings and vanished into thin air.

.

After settling in the middle of nowhere at a forest and this time inside a tent that Alex managed to steal two days earlier, she sat comfortably on the bench. She lifted her legs on top of seat and leaned back against the wall. She could feel the soreness seeping through her muscles and the pain in her back intensifying.

It has been day after that disaster at the forest and Justin luckily teleported them out of the country. They didn't know where the exact location, but they knew they weren't in the States anymore. But those peaceful days could be gone if a few days if they didn't relocate once more.

Alex heaved a sigh. She was drained from all the running and hiding that she didn't feel like doing anything at all. Her only concern as of right now is Max's condition which worsens ever since they arrived here. It's been two days ever since the attack from the Death Eaters and their escape, and yet she and Justin are acting as if Max was already…

_No! I can't think that way. Not right now. Max is going pull through._

In the corner of her eyes, Justin stepped out from Max's room with a hardened face. Underneath that, she could see the frustration hidden so well with a pinch of grief. She hasn't seen her brother this way ever since the massacre that happened at WizTech. Also the death of their parents which made the siblings stopped talking to each other for a long time.

"Is Max ok?" Alex inquires quietly, watching her brother sit across from her.

Justin nodded. "Somewhat. I managed to lower his fever and his breathing back to normal, but the spell won't last for long. I… don't know what's wrong with him." He clasped his hands together and leaned his head on it. The thought of losing another family is something he didn't and they already lost so much over the course of the year.

"We should be moving locations soon. We've been here for two days and—"

The raven haired teen glance at his sister and said, "I don't think they'll find us here. I transported us here in France. I realized that they're hunting us American Wizards and we've been moving state to state just to hide from them." Justin explained before his sister start to badger him with questions. "Let's stay here and maybe we'll go visit Aunt Megan."

Of course, Aunt Megan, the only living relative they have right now. Though they don't have information on Uncle Kelbo's wellbeing, they assumed for the worse for him but hope he managed to escape his fate from the Death Eaters.

A year ago, their lives weren't like this. Moving state to state, fighting for their survival. They lived a perfect peaceful life and now it was all gone in an instant. The Dark Lord killed most of the wizards at WizTech during the parent-student conference a year ago. After that fiasco, they thought they could would be safe, but… somehow they even manage to their homes, their parents killed in an instant.

Not only that, they had to erase their friend's memories, Harper's, Zeke's. It wasn't easy, but they had to do for the safety for their friends. They didn't want to endanger them for knowing what they shouldn't know.

"If the Death Eaters doesn't find us here in the next three days, I say we live here for a while. We have to stay low and live with other mortals." Justin said sternly. "We probably have to get jobs to buy an apartment or something."

The brunette's eyes widens in revelation: they would need to get a job. "Wait, what about Aunt Megan? Maybe she'll take us in!" Alex said. Finding and working for a job seemed like a hassle for her. It was already too much back at the sandwich place. She just didn't want to do labor.

Justin sighs at the sudden suggestion. "Well, that is if she takes us in Alex." He slightly glared at her. He didn't know if Aunt Megan still had a grudge on Alex two years ago for what she did to Aunt Megan and his aunt was pretty infamous for keeping a grudge.

"True… Wait! Isn't there like a Wizard school here too? Pigwarts?"

The raven haired rolled his eyes and corrected, "Hogwarts. I would enroll us there, but they would know what we're Americans. I mean, I don't even know if Wizards originally could use British magic."

"But we're using their magic."

"It was only by chance that we found three wands and a book of spells." Justin knew there was something else. The bag they had found it in was given by their dad himself and wondered if their dad came prepared. "Besides, Hogwarts is risky business right now. There's a rumor that one of the houses follows the Dark Lord and I'm not taking any chances to get us in danger like that again." He firmly said, staring into his sister's eyes. He wasn't changing his mind on this topic.

Alex opened her mouth to reply but closed it. Well, there was no point in arguing with him now. Her persuasion skills are pretty much out of use on him since a year ago. She was pouted a bit and huffed as she crossed her arms. Lately, everything was going out of whack and she hated it. She wanted to go back to those halcyon days, spending time with her best friend, her parents.

"By the way, you've been using _Attero_ way too much." Justin scolded, frowning. "That's a dark spell."

The brunette raised a brow as if she was saying 'so what?' She rolled her eyes and said, "I've read every detail on that spell. I mean, if its dark spell, then it wouldn't be in that book that dad wrote in it."

Justin shook his head. "I know he wrote it. But you reading the spell in every detail?" He snorted. Loudly.

"What?" Alex scrunched her face in confusion. "What's so read about me _reading_?"

He gave her an exasperated look and shook his head. It was hard believe that his little sister would read _every detail_ of the spell. Could the world possibly be ending too soon? Deciding to challenge his sister, he asked, "Ok, then where was the spell originated from?"

"The 1600s by a Dark Lord that like to weaken his enemies even though he was pretty weak himself—health wise."

_Damn. Maybe she did read it._ Justin thought, giving his sister an incredulous stare. "What are the dangers of this spell?"

"The English meaning of the spell _Attero,_ derived from Latin, is to weaken and also to erode and blah blah blah. Only cast once, since there are dangers of the person who gets hit multiple times and reported to die immediately." Alex shrugged. It's not like she hit someone with this spell many times over. She would never take another human life away. "Come on, Justin. I know it's a Dark spell, but you don't see me complaining when you use our dark spells." She smirked in return of his scowl. She was quite familiar with the dark spells that their dad taught them over the years, but never (forgotten) used it.

The difference between the American ones and European spell is that a few official spells were made but the Wizard Committee had no reason to restrict wizards to use it. After all, they were only _harmless_ spells with no permanent damage.

Justin sighed. "Fine, just don't overuse it." She swore she could hear the worry in his tone.

"Yeah. Yeah." She waved him off lazily and went back to her head. Alex felt the table move as her brother stood up abruptly announcing that he had forgotten to put up charms around their camp area. Even thought it is France, Death Eaters might be popping in and out of the damn country or for some reason in the middle of a forest.

She felt her lids close automatically as the energy in her drains out. She wasn't sleeping that much since the injury on her brother's stomach was still sketched in her mind. Alex shuddered a bit after her mind flashed to the injury. She shook her head and scolded to herself that she should stop thinking about it.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Alex jolted from her rest at the unfamiliar voice shouting outside. _Justin!_ She frantically thought as she swiftly ran out to the front to find a pale, platinum blonde haired boy threateningly pointing his wand at them. She slowly raises her hands high up in the air and tried to calm him down. "Hey. Hey. Put your wand down. You might seriously hurt someone." She half-jokingly and half seriously pleaded.

The platinum haired narrowed his eyes at her. He gripped his wand tighter as he pointed at both of them.

"Look, we're just trying to hide from some… people." Alex trailed off, taking a step forward. "My little brother is injured and if you just give us a few days, we'll disappear. So… just…" Her eyes averted to his mahogany wand, hoping he would get the message that they weren't a threat to him and to lower to his wand.

Loud fits of coughs echoed from the tent and the siblings glance at each other, each befallen a frighten expression. The eldest Russo fled to tend with his little brother with Alex trailing after him.

The platinum stood there dumbfounded at the revelation that they ignored him. He lowered his wand and puts it away and curiously sauntered inside the tent, following the voices.

"Justin, you read those medical books! Don't know you anything to make him breathe again?"

The raven-haired flipped through the think book. He read the entire book, knows every spell, but every spell he knew that would help his little brother didn't work. Max was healed as soon he covered his wound, but even then, his little brother was having breathing problems. His little spells would help Max breath easily for a while, but this time, the spell he usually chants to relieve Max wasn't working anymore.

"Maybe… Maybe we should poke a hole on his throat or… somewhere." Alex warily suggested. She didn't want to lose anybody anymore, not her own little brother too. It was much to bear and her parents' death weighed heavily on her shoulder already.

"Alex! We're not professional surgeons. We'll find a way." Justin said, throwing the medical book to the side.

From the entrance of the room, the platinum blonde stood as he watched the raven-haired pointed his wand on the little one and whispered a spell. It was a particular odd spell, one that he'd never heard before and _that wand_. He'd seen that wand before with the little orb on top of the tip of the top end. No wonder they were in hiding.

Suddenly, a green screen appeared above the suffering body and it showed the x-ray version. The boy's lung is breathing erratically, as if it was trying to break free from something holding them. Then it clicked in his mind, this symptom of this sickness is quite familiar.

"_Shit!_" Justin cursed, slightly dumbfounded. A drip of sweat rolled down his forehead, as he felt frightened for the first time since the attack from the Death Eaters that killed their parents. He glances at his sister, eyes connecting and said, "I don't know what's going on. All of the healing spells aren't working on him. And… he's not breathing properly!"

* * *

_Half of those latin words I used for the spells are made-up of course. I think one of them came from the HP book... I don't know which one tho. Will list them all of them for the next chapter. I'm no expert so yeah. Please review~ they inspire me to write moar! :D And as for pairings go, it might be Harry/Alex, I don't know yet, since I like to change my mind in the very last second. Lol. And story is set in before those hp people start their **6th** year.  
_


End file.
